


you, over and over again

by numberonevip (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97liners, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heart Pain, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, idk how to tag, more tags to be added later, no one asked for this, superhero au, superpower au, there is death but there isn't death, they are all superheros, unnecessary suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/numberonevip
Summary: "You know Cheol-hyung, during the meeting earlier you said that we needed more firepower in the team," Hansol's voice is heard over the earpiece as Seungcheol watched the monster that was creating havoc in the city getting roasted, literally. "We have a mother fucking fire dragon," best friend Seungkwan interrupts and finishes the sentence."Language-" Jisoo warns over the comm while Jihoon and gang (aka SoonWonHui)  don't even bother concealing their snickering as they see Mingyu getting flung around by the furious pyrokinect, whose source of rage was actually Mingyu, not the unfortunate monster that had accidentally got in his way and a poor Seokmin trying to calm him down."That one," Jeonghan begins dramatically, "is my sunflower" and Seungcheol can hear Chan mumbling an extremely relieved  'finally I am free' under his breath.In a nutshell, this is a superhero AU fic no one asked for.More tags and pairings to be added later~





	you, over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> A superhero/superpowers AU fic no one asked for. Most of them have some kind of superpower. Only the summary is like that the rest of the fic is just angst and more angst.

**hydrokinesis: the ability to manipulate water in all states including shaping and changing the state of water.  
k** **nown users: Kim Mingyu.**

* * *

 

Mingyu loves his job. He really does. It was a safe haven for him. He can work without his illustrious family name weighing him down with expectations and responsibilities. He can do what he loves and a lot more. It pays well. That is also a great bonus. At times like these, however, he thinks as he makes a right turn at the corner of the building, his destination coming into sight at a distance, he loves his job less. He is an hour late. Quickening his pace, he jogs towards the spot he was supposed to meet his housemate-friend-more than a friend. He doesn't know what his relationship with the younger is. When they first met, Mingyu didn't think that they would end up like this. He was sure that the Chinese would hate him after he had dropped a bowl of hot soup onto his feet on their first meeting. The other merely called him 'silly' and chuckled lightly before helping him clean up. Everything after that happened so fast, so seamlessly, so naturally. Similar, common characteristics. Complementary personality traits. Occasional friendly banter. Short lingering touches. Small thoughtful acts. Warm fuzzy feelings. Soon they fell into a comfortable routine that screamed 'domestic fluff' and 'established relationship', but they were just housemates.

On contrary to popular belief, the tall, handsome, prodigal son of the famous Kim Household filled with the world's best hydrokinects is a baby in the dating field. Being homeschooled his entire life, going out on a few set-up dates by this family with children of other superhero households in a hope that at least one will work out and they will procreate supreme superhero babies....doesn't give him much experience.

Junhui with his annoying mind reading abilities sends him knowing smiles and wiggly eyebrows whenever he accidentally taps on his thoughts that unconsciously go in the direction of daydreaming about the younger. Seungkwan told him that he needs to have more dignity and not lust after another man's ass with no shame without making any moves to get that ass. Seokmin merely gave him bright smiles whenever he saw them both in the streets together and a thumbs up. The one who actually somewhat helped was Wonwoo(surprisingly). He dubbed them as being 'married without the benefits of marriage'. That made sense(a little bit)..so does this mean he skips the whole dating part and goes directly to the wedding part?

That doesn't seem right...Finally, he reaches the location, their usual meet up spot before heading home together. Minghao looks at him and mutters a characteristic 'you are late, dumbass,' before shoving the paper bag of the bakery nearby in his direction.

It was warm. Mingyu notes as he takes it, Mingyu wonder is Minghao was a photokinect or pyrokinect..Minghao hardly talks about his powers or even uses them. 90% of the population has some kind of power or quirk so Mingyu assumed he had one but didn't know what it was until he stumbled upon the other giving some light to a scared child to comfort him when there was a power outbreak in the mall they had gone to a few months ago. Mingyu pretends that he doesn't know, just like how Minghao pretends that he doesn't know that Mingyu is an undercover superhero (Seungcheol would kill him if he found out that Mingyu's cover has been compromised especially since it was due to his carelessness i.e he forgot to change out of his suit before sneaking back home)   He apologizes for being late and younger just mumbles and 'I understand' while eating his own pastry.. Mingyu suddenly remembers why he loves his job less. On his way here, he had come across an attempted robbery, he had to do his duty as a hero to stop it and thus he was late. Honestly, this has happened too many times and he has made Minghao wait countless times. He feels good for doing this. He feels bad because Minghao doesn't deserve this. He really hopes that this doesn't obstruct whatever that is between them. He sneaks a look at the younger from the corner of his eyes and sighs lightly in relief as he sees that the other doesn't seem upset due to his tardiness. They walk home in comfortable silence. The only sounds being the cars passing by once in awhile or a random poor over-worked soul rush back home to finally rest.

The bread long gone into his tummy makes him feel satisfied. The occasional brushing of shoulders, random glances Minghao sends his way and the looks he sends back at him with a small bashful smile on his face. Mingyu feels light and giddy in simple happiness. They way things are between them, he is content with it. They stop at a traffic light, waiting for it to turn green. They stand shoulder to shoulder, The younger tilts himself slightly towards him and Mingyu smiles as he turns to look at him. The younger's eyes widen in surprise for a moment before he mirrors Mingyu smile with one of his own. The light from the street lamp gives Minghao a soften golden glow and his eyes seem to twinkle beautifully like the lights Mingyu know he can make. At moments like these, to Mingyu the world is just the two of them. No screaming Seungcheol or threatening Jihoon. No criminals trying to wreck the law and order of society or no villain attempting to take over the world with some diabolic plan. No family members looking at him with disdain for leaving the prestigious family run hero office for one under Pledis or hovering parents pampering and directing him every second of his life.

Just Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao. Under the street lights near the almost quiet road. Smiling at each other like idiots. He can feel the familiar warmth radiating from the other. Occasionally he gets a whiff of the cologne that Minghao wears. The sweet taste of the bread he got for him still lingers in his mouth. Minghao. Minghao. Mingyu. Minghao. He is happy.

Minghao is the first to look away, clearing his throat and without a single thought Mingyu’s hand reaches out to his face to run a thumb over the pink dusting the other's cheeks. The younger looks at him with wide eyes and a slight pout appears as he juts his lips out a little, embarrassed.

 _O_ _h lord..._ Mingyu thinks...He wants more.

He gulps and takes a step closer to the other wordlessly. The traffic light would have turned green by now but he doesn't care. Up close, Minghao..eyes wide and blinking up at him, brimming with various emotions. earring adorning his ears twinkle, lips pink, slightly chapped due to the cold, apart...Minghao...he looks ethereal...

Mingyu, he wants a lot more. A hand slips under the other's chin and he leans forward slowly-

With a groan, Mingyu's eyes fly open. Out of pure habit, his eyes move to the right side of his bed. Of course, it is empty, he thinks. It has been 6 months since Minghao- Mingyu gulps the bitter lump that formed in his throat.

He can't accept it.  

He can't accept that Minghao is gone. Not when there are remnants of him left everywhere. At home. At work. At the streets. Everywhere. Not when they never found his body. Not when Mingyu can still feel his lips on his skin. When the comforting warmth and light is still in his heart.  A small part of him that hopes, desperately hopes, that he is alive, somewhere on the planet.  There might have been some chance that that had survived and ended up lost somewhere unable to come back home. Come back to him.  He wants to turn time back. Back to the time when he had asked Minghao to join him as a hero, slap and shake his past self. Scream at the younger Mingyu that Minghao, his Minghao would be safer and alive waiting for him to come back home than standing and fighting beside him.

That's impossible. He wants to move on. He doesn't want to move on. He doesn't know what he wants to do.

_Okay. Mingyu. Stop thinking. Just stop._

He runs a hand across his face and messes his hair, patting his face a bit harshly, letting out a huge sigh before grabbing his phone to request a day off. His request was immediately shot down, of course. There was no way Seungcheol would let him mope around, especially not on the day their unit was specially requested to help out in the neighbouring area.

"This was a good platform for them to reach out to more people and gain a good reputation for our office." Jihoon told them earlier that week, "and the place is pretty, it will be a good change." Though the words were for everyone, they seemed to be meant for him.

* * *

   **unbound soul: the power to possess an independent soul that isn't bound to any plane of existence and its restrictions  
****possible capabilities: residing in another body, physical law immunity**

* * *

 

 Letting out an annoyed huff followed by a worried shake of the head, the leader places his phone back into his pocket.

"What is it?" Jihoon asks not looking up from the computer screen and Soonyoung looks at the older waiting for an answer.

"Mingyu." The oldest amongst them answers. Jihoon nods knowingly but doesn't say anything else and Soonyoung just turns to stare at the blank space on the wall.

"We never really talked about this openly...amongst ourselves..or to the team," he says after a while and Jihoon's eyes finally leave the monitor to look at his friend.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" he asks flatly.

"For starters, we can talk about what to do to make this suffocating murky atmosphere in the office lessen? Then, we move onto whether Minghao is really dead.  Then we can talk about how our information leaked out."

"That needs more time. 6 months is definitely not enough for things to turn back to normal after that... Realistically speaking, there is no way anyone could have survived an attack that deadly." Jihoon turns back to the monitor and begins typing away, "there is no room for discussion about the breach- Minghao was the one who sold us out. Do you see any other possibility? After all the damage the team has suffered, after you suffered, after everything you still believe his innocence? You are delusional, Soonyoung."

The other takes a deep breath to calm himself down, "Jihoon, it is not that I don't trust your deductions and judgment but I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for things that made you think it was him. We don't know as well as we know the others.. well not as much as Mingyu or Junhui does. Maybe if you ask the others they might-"

"No." Seungcheol cuts in, 'the others will and must not know of this breach. Certain things are better left just between us. Minghao is dead. We tightened our defences. The team is slowly recovering. We will become stronger than our past selves."

* * *

  **kymakinesis: the ability to manipulate waves of all forms including electromagnetic waves.**  
**possible capabilities: mind reading, illusions, interception of transmitted messages  
k** **nown users: Wen Junhui**

* * *

 

The chiming ball indicates the arrival of a new customer into the building and Lee Chan stares at the clock flashing '8:00 am' before he wonders who it could be this early in the day and walks out from behind the shelf to shout out the usual greeting, "Welcome to- oh? Hansol-hyung?" he pauses mid-greeting as he recognizes the 'customer'.

"Hey," the other raise his hand in greeting, giving him a smile, travel bag slung over the other shoulder. The younger of the two places the boxes onto the countertop and quickly walks across the room to meet the other halfway with a happy grin on his face shouting out an energetic 'good morning' followed by a quick hug.

"Good morning to you too Chan." the older says ruffling the hair of the younger after they pull away before pressing his lips against the younger's forehead, "I hope there weren't too many customers at night..." he trails off, looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

It was a statement with double meaning, they both knew that. The music store/school run by them was a cover for the hero office run on the top floor.

"No one buys instruments or comes to class at night...though there were one or two jokers who wanted to challenge Soonyoung-hyung and me to a dance-off we took care of them No biggie," Chan says with a reassuring smile on his face.

Noticing the frown that has now graced the features of the older, he quickly adds, "it has been 3 months. I was even given a green signal by Jisoo-hyung. I am perfectly okay to be back at work!"

The frown on the other's face only deepens and he 'attentively' fixes the strands of hair on Chan's forehead.

" If anything happens to you," Hansol says after a while, "I don't know what I will do..."

Chan stays silent for a while before holding his hands firmly, "be safe. Come back home quickly. You. Seungcheol-hyung. Wonwoo-hyung. Mingyu-hyung.." he opts to say before closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around the other's torso for a hug.

"You should go." the younger whispers as he feels a pair of arms hug him back. The arms around him only tighten at his words and he feels his shake his head lightly, unwilling to let go.

Hansol still can't get over the sight of the empty hollow of a person Chan was, the feeling of the cold skin in his arms, the sound of his barely audible voice...

 

_"Why did you save me?"_

_"It should have been me."_

_"Let me die, please...  "_

 

The serious injuries and mental health that crumpled a few days after Minghao's death made Seungcheol suspend him from his hero duties for a few months. Things have been going well and smooth since he had resumed his duties but Hansol wants to be with him. Chan was better. A lot better. His injuries fully healed, his moves sharp as ever. No more suicidal tendencies or any other self-harm thoughts. Deep down, Hansol knew, Chan still blamed himself. Once in awhile, he would catch the younger stare at the scar on his right shoulder whenever he wears sleeveless shirts with a weird look on his face. He would notice Chan swap shifts so that he wouldn't end up working with Mingyu or Junhui. He would watch him avert his eyes when he sees something remotely Minghao-related. His Chan was strong but it was only natural that he worries.

"C-can't breathe-" he hears and immediately snaps out of his thoughts releasing the younger with a guilty sheepish smile on his face. "Oops."

The younger gives him a look before forcefully pushing him out of the store.

* * *

  **demonic weaponry:  the ability to create and or wield powerful unholy weapons  
****known users: Jeon Wonwoo**

* * *

 

_ a week later  _

Head on his propped up hand, Wonwoo watches the back figure of their leader furiously typing away on his laptop. He wonders half-heartedly if he should offer to help write the report that needs to be submitted to headquarters regarding their latest joint mission their unit had successfully performed with another office's team in helping out in clearing out the newly forming anti-hero group in the neighbouring area since they were low on manpower. It took a good week to finish it all and all Wonwoo wants to do is to go back home and pin Junhui down and- okay he decides to stop there. He really doesn't want to end up riling himself up by thinking about it. It was frustrating and extremely unsatisfying to help himself off every single time. His demons mock him for the lack of restraint but it certainly doesn't help his situation when Junhui updates him regularly with perfectly innocent and cute selfies during the week they were apart and all Wonwoo can think of is...inappropriate things.

In all honesty, he is very grateful for those selfies. It shows that some semblance of normality is returning to their lives. He knows things will never be the same but he doesn't want everyone suffering. Mingyu overworks so that he can avoid going back home. Chan avoids the office as much as he can. Soonyoung doesn't joke around anymore as much as he used to. Junhui still has nightmares stemmed from sorrow and regret. Seungcheol blames himself for everything. Jihoon hardly comes out of his room in the office unless necessary. Jisoo keeps working and improving on everything and anything he comes across. He too can't get used to the absence of their Chinese teammate. Though he was the last to join them, he had quickly gained a place in their hearts with his charms. The beeping sound of the leader's phone interrupts his thoughts and he watches the older reach out and places it on speaker.

"Jisoo you are on speake-"

"Pack all your things and get back here first thing in the morning."

The urgency in the voice makes Wonwoo sit up in worry and attention.

Perplexed and slightly alarmed their leader opens his mouth, "Wha-"

"Jeonghan found Minghao."

* * *

  **corpoprotection: the ability to protect oneself or others from harm whether seen or unseen**  
**possible capabilities: capability to deflect a direct physical attack, ability to sense impending danger  
****known users: Yoon Jeonghan**

* * *

 

_ a few hours ago _

 

This feeling, Jeonghan thinks to himself, is very familiar. He is apparently on the way to either grave danger or mild discomfort. He focuses on the feeling to try to distinguish the nature of the warning. Thankfully, it wasn't similar to the super bad stomach ache he got before entering a warehouse with Jisoo and Soonyoung which was loaded with a biological weapon of mass destruction.t was similar to the sickening discomfort in his gut he got before receiving a call from Seokmin breaking the news of Chan's attempt to- he shakes his head not wanting to remember or think about it when he was in the middle of patrolling the city. "So, I am in for mental and emotional anguish huh..." he mumbles before placing a hand over the area of discomfort in his abdomen. Or if he was lucky, he can just be suffering from indigestion. As much as Jeonghan loved Seungkwan there was no way he was gonna let the younger beat him in milk-drinking competition the guys were having back in the office during the dinner break. Such potentially harmful yet extremely fun games can't be played when Seungcheol was around. He was in charge, to be honest Jihoon is in charge of them but he could be easily manipulated if the correct method was used. It has been a week since the four of them went off to help out nearby and every day it was game day. And work day of course. Which is why on a Friday night, he was walking along the streets, alone, patrolling. Which brings him back to the bad feeling in his tummy.  

 

Jeonghan is eternally grateful to have his corprotection powers, he could put these formless shields that to defer physical attacks. He gets this gut feeling ( not stomach aches) that something bad is about to happen and it has helped him save himself and others countless times together with the help of his teammates. He just wishes it would tell him what exactly will go wrong instead of just telling him something is gonna go wrong soon. This is the limitation of his powers, he thinks as he looks around the mildly-crowded courtyard stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, eyes scrutinizing and watching every passing person carefully. An old lady asking for directions. A student dashing through the people. Young couple in the middle of a tiff. A wildly gesturing teen talking on the phone. The hero's eyes finally zero in on a person standing near the fountain unmoving. The air of stillness around his despite the flurry of activity going on, face partially hidden by the mask over his face. Without a thought, the hero finds himself drifting towards the fountain towards the masked stranger, each step taken closer causing the unsettling feeling became stronger. He watches, unblinking as the stranger leaned forward, bringing his hand out to place a finger on the surface of the water. His fingers tighten around the trusty knife in his pocket as he stops and stands beside the stranger bent over the fountain sides. Noticing the appearance of another person on the surface of the eater, the stranger whips his head to the side to look at him. The dangling metallic earring on the stranger's ear glinted under the lamplight and Jeonghan freezes.  

No way

It can't be-

 

_"Jeonghan-hyung! Jeonghan-hyung!" a pained hiss escapes his mouth as he tries to open his eyes. His whole body was throbbing in pain and he wanted to do nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep it away but this 'Jeonghan-hyung'ing is bothering him and he wants to make it stop.  After managing to crack his eyelids open, the first thing he sees is the sight of the familiar looking metallic earing that gleamed in the light that filtered through the holes in the wall. He tries to focus on the face but it is a dark blurry mess._

_"You are safe now." a warm hand cups his cheeks._

_Safe? He hazily remembers being in the middle of battle.. Ah... he must have gotten knocked out cold and Minghao had brought him out to a safe zone. He finds himself leaning onto the warmth of the younger's hand, the only thing distracting him from the throbbing pain that was coursing throughout his body . A thumb is run over his cheek in soothing circles. He tries to stay awake by focusing on the gleaming earring dangling from the other's lobe. He makes out the infinite sigh, which swings harshly as he vaguely sees the other's hand turn abruptly, body stiffened and alert._

_The hand leaves his cheek and he almost pouts at the loss of warmth._

_"Hyung, stay here. I will go check that out real quick." the younger says, as though he was in any condition to move._

_He blinks a few times and feels his eyesight slowly regaining their usual sharpness. He makes out a conflicted look gracing the younger's features who despite his words have not moved. He probably doesn't want to leave him here alone._

_"Go," he croaks out softly._

_The other looks at him silently for a few moments before getting up to leave. Before moving completely out of his field of vision, he notices the younger turn to look at him one last time, earning whipping lightly onto the side of his face, gleaming a little in the light before he walks away._

 

"M-minghao?" he is surprised by how small and quiet his own voice sounds as he calls out the others name and spends a few moments in silence staring at the other, eyes slowly brimming with unshed tears.

He immediately rambles not knowing what to do, "is that really you? Am I dreaming? Where were you all these while? Were you captured? What took you so long to come back home?  Were you here? Why did you come back home? Are you okay? I thought, we thought you di-" a choked sob escapes his mouth as he feels a multitude of feelings wash over his body and immediately pulls the other into his arms, tightly holding him close. Relief. Happiness. After a while, he finally let the other go and sniffles, cupping the other's face gently.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Too stunned by how more beautiful I have become in the short time you were away?" he lets out a strangled laugh, noticing the other's silence. The continued silence, stiff posture combined with the perplexed and slightly terrified expression on his face causes Jeonghan to worry a little. Has he gotten the wrong person? Not a chance. Without a doubt, this is Minghao. Everything about this person was Minghao. The eyes, the nose, the ears even the slight tilt of the head when he gets confused is the same. Or maybe he got a really bad cold and lost his voice? That has happened once or twice before, he is after all quite prone to illnesses due to the nature of his powers which often disturbs his body's natural functions. Perhaps it was a trap- Immediately he lets the other go and takes a step back, cautious and alert. Was this what his powers were trying to warn him about? Someone using a Minghao lookalike as a bait? Clenching his jaw, he feels himself turning angrier and angrier each moment that passes, how dare they make such a low move like this-

"Uhm.." after a moment, 'Minghao' speaks up hesitantly, shoulders slumped and face screwed up as though he was ready to bolt in fear anytime soon, "I apologize if I have accidentally burnt you..." and Jeonghan raises a brow both in slight confusion and caution. Something about this whole situation was weird. That was definitely the Minghao he knew. The accent and even the choice of words were the same. At the same time, it wasn't Minghao he knew. Minghao is unyielding and chic. He wouldn't be like... this, Jeonghan thinks as he quickly scans the other from head to toe. He notes the rather meek demeanour of the stranger he thought was Minghao. This might be too judgemental of him but this person seems to be a little....backbone-less?

"Who are you?" he asks the other finally, maintaining a phlegmatic face.  

"I am Xu Minghao."

* * *

  **lexiconicy: the ability to transform a written word into the actual object or thing.**  
**possible capabilities: machinery making  
k** **nown users: Hong Jisoo**  

* * *

 

Silence isn't usually associated with Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung. They were the epitome of noise, laughter and gag. Given a different circumstance, having the three of them sit in one place without creating a ruckus would have been dream come true for Jihoon but now he wishes they would they would do something, anything to ruin the suffocating silence in the waiting area. It has been a little more than an hour since Jeonghan came back. And they have been waiting in deafening silence for Jisoo to come out of the room and tell them what they needed to hear. What do they even need to hear? That the man that was brought in was Minghao? or he wasn't Minghao? Which answer does he even hope to hear? If it wasn't Minghao then who is he? Carrying the same looks and mannerisms as their late comrade, has he let a mole into their base? Has the safety of his team been compromised? What was the mole sent here for? Who sent him? If it is Minghao, what is he to feel? Happy that the friend whom everyone thought had left, had returned? His mind still has his reservations and doubts about the loyalty of the younger but deep down in his heart he always hoped they were unfounded and something will come and prove the innocence of the younger to him once and for all. His return could help clear things up. Indignance and rage? Preliminary results from Jisoo's scans showed that he had been messed with. He himself feels enraged. Clearly, the other was tortured. Without a doubt, the rest will not let this go regardless of how much anyone tells them to calm their asses down.  Worry about how his return would affect everyone? The peaceful facade that everyone had been trying to put up was finally starting to become less of a guise and more of reality. Like a stone thrown into a pool of water, this will definitely cause more turbulence within the team. To make matters worse, it seems that he has no recollection of any of them whatsoever. It seems like a convenient excuse but it also opens up the other possibility of this person being the real Minghao and the one they had known all this while was the doppelganger? What would that lead to? If that was the case what will they even be doing? How will they even handle that? The answer the others probably want to hear is that he is Xu Minghao. Their precious friend. Brother. More than those, in the case of Mingyu.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he notices Soonyoung shooting him worried looks and he lightly shakes his head, dismissing the other. He was extremely relieved that Junhui had opted to sit out and tend to the store with Chan. Chan has not been told about this yet and he is very afraid of how the youngest would react to the news so it was a unanimous decision to not tell him until they were sure about the identity of the man.  Junhui could have accidentally tapped onto his thoughts and the last thing Jihoon wants is to add on to the other's burden with his own thoughts. He definitely would not want the other to know that he about the breach in their systems which had been kept under the wraps by the three unit leaders and that he had suspected Minghao. He taps the armrest of the sofa he was seated on, restless before folding his arms across his chest. Part of him wishes Jisoo would walk out of the door with the answer, part of him wishes he doesn't. Jihoon doesn't know if he wants to know or if he is ready to know the answer. He looks around to see how the others were faring. At the side, Jeonghan was forking his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time as he stood by the see-through mirror that was on the wall separating the two rooms, watching the two occupants of the other room. Soonyoung had his brows knitted in  a frown and hands clasped together. Seungkwan paced up and down the room, sighing heavily once in a while. Seokmin, he managed a deadpan look. The uncomfortable air thick with tension was partly influenced by his emotions but Jihoon doesn't blame the aerokinect. Everyone was on the edge, hopeful yet unsure at the same time.

 

The squeak of the door opening causes everyone to whip their heads towards it. Jisoo steps out of the other room and everyone looks at him, eyes brimming with the question everyone wants to ask but is too afraid to ask in the fear of the answer beign something not what they want.

 

"That is..." he begins and Jihoon lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he watches the team's doctor looking for any signs of a clue of any sort.

A tired relived smile finally surfaces on the face of the elder, "our Minghao has returned home. "  

 

* * *

 **astral manipulation: the power to manipulate astral energy.**  
**possible capabilities: separate one's spirit from one's body.  
k** **nown users: Boo Seungkwan**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. ^^


End file.
